wordsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Анатомия шутки
thumb|250px thumb|250px|То, что мы видим, зависит от угла зрения Точка зрения * Шпион — это разведчик, работающий на противника. * Соперник — это негодяй, который хочет того же, чего и я. * Эгоист — это человек, который любит себя больше, чем меня! (Марк Твен) * Боевики опять вероломно обстреляли самолеты миротворцев, мирно бомбившие их города. * – Что-то в последнее время молодёжь такая наглая стала! – А раньше что? – А раньше наглыми были мы. Ситуации – подтверждения # – Ты злой. – Обоснуй, тварь! # Дайте мне таблеток от жадности. И побооольше! # – Знаешь, как заинтриговать? – Как? – Завтра скажу. # Господи, дай мне терпения. И дай мне его немедленно! # – Доктор, меня все игнорируют... – Понятно, следующий. # Мой психиатр говорит, что я не смогу завоевать мир. Наивный раб! # – Нам нужно расстаться: ты со мной все время споришь. – Неправда! # – Доктор, помогите, я совсем не разбираюсь в людях! – Я не доктор. # – А по нормальному ты умеешь говорить? – Ответ, к сожалению, не да. # Мой психиатр говорит, что я зациклен на мести. Это мы ... еще посмотрим! # Купила успокоительный чай. Не могу его пить... Бесит, с#ка. И цвет, и запах! # – Почему мне достается всегда не то, что я хочу? – А что ты хочешь? Ну... не знаю. # – Я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь. Что-то последнее время ты сильно тормозишь. – Какую? # – Доктор, у меня провалы в памяти! – И часто это у вас? – Что? – Провалы. – Какие провалы? # – Купи мне что-нибудь от раздражительности. – В таблетках или каплях? – Не беси меня, сука! # – Привет! А помнишь, восемь лет назад ты сказал, что я странная. – Помню. – Что ты имел в виду? # – Что ты делаешь в свободное время? – Шпионю. – Серьезно? А я люблю гулять в парке. – Я знаю. # – Дорогая, что-то ты последнее время стала сама не своя... – Пошел отсюда, не видишь – я кошку жру! # – Назовите ваши сильные стороны. – Настойчивость. – Спасибо, мы с вами свяжемся. – А я здесь подожду! # – У вас есть недостатки? – Да, излишняя прямота. – Я думаю, это скорее достоинство. – А мне плевать, что вы думаете! # Мнение о том, что рок-музыка вызывает в людях жестокость и неконтролируемую агрессию легко опровергается одним ударом лопаты по голове. # – Как вам удается все успевать и относиться ко всему оптимистично? – А я просто ни с кем не спорю. – Но это же невозможно?! – Ну, невозможно так невозможно... Ситуации – опровержения thumb|350px # Слова нету нету. # – Вы сообразительный? – В смысле? # Никому не даю советов. И вам не советую. # – Нет. – Вы когда-нибудь путешествовали во времени? # Один, два, три, четыре, пять. С рифмой с детства я дружу. # Я стал значительно спокойнее. Только попробуй сказать, что это не так!!! (М.К.) # – Сколько вам сахара? – Пять кусочков. Только не размешивайте! Не люблю сладкого. # Я самый добрый! Если найдется кто-то добрее, то я убью его и снова стану самым добрым! # У меня жена – ужасная зануда. Уже весна на дворе, а она все твердит: "Выкинь елку, выкинь елку..." # – Пап, ну и как оно, иметь такого красивого и умного сына? – Не знаю, сынок. Спроси у дедушки. # Не понимаю людей, которые не любят признаваться в своих ошибках. Вот я бы легко признавался в своих ошибках, если бы когда-либо их совершал. Постановка под сомнение # – Уже уходите? – Да. – А что так медленно? # – Проглотите этот шуруп. Что чувствуете? – Я чувствую себя хуже. – Все понятно, аллергия на шурупы. – А вы точно доктор? # – Официант, что бы вы мне посоветовали к изысканному вину Шато Ла Фит? – Поменьше выпендриваться. Я видел, как вы приехали на мопеде. # – Как же все достали с этим долларом, евро, экономикой!!! Поговорить больше не о чем? Новый год вот скоро. – Председатель ЦБ, успокойтесь и сядьте на место. # – Возраст — это всего лишь цифра. Она не определяет ум человека и его взгляды на жизнь. Все зависит не от прожитых лет, а от пережитых обстоятельств в жизни. – Молодой человек, либо паспорт показывайте, либо ставьте бутылку на место. # – Какой кофе домой купить? – Я предпочла бы крепкий, но мягкий, стремительный и нежный, который перевернул бы все мое внутреннее существо вверх ногами, открыл бы для меня мир искушений и безудержной чувствительности, закружил и придал бы новые ощущения... – Понятно, куплю водки. # Поправляю монокль... Перевертыши # Усложнять — просто, упрощать — сложно. # Надо есть, чтобы жить, а не жить, чтобы есть. # Если подумал — решайся, а решившись — не думай. # Когда говоришь, то, что думаешь — думай, что говоришь. (A.K.) # Если не можешь делать то, что любишь — полюби то, что делаешь. # Любовь помогает забыть о времени. Время помогает забыть о любви. # Когда без мужчины хорошо — это плохо. Когда без мужчины плохо — это хорошо. # Ты говоришь: пока не увидишь — не поверишь. А я говорю: пока не поверишь — не увидишь. # Пессимист видит трудности при каждой возможности, оптимист в каждой трудности видит возможности. (Уинстон Черчилль) # You don't stop having fun when you get old... You get old when you stop getting fun. Двойной смысл # Когда сносит крышу, лучше видны звезды. # Когда рушатся стены, открываются горизонты. # Когда женщина мужчине не по зубам, он ее ест глазами. # Вообще-то она ангел. Но когда подрезают крылья, приходится летать на метле. (Обращение фразы: Сдаю метлу в аренду. Временно не нужна — выросли крылья.) # You'll never get to Heaven, if you're scared of getting high (from song "Red Blooded Woman" by Kylie Minogue) Игра слов # Сосиска в тесте — это тесть, съевший сосиску. # – Висок будем косой делать? – Нет, лучше машинкой. # Студенты, не сдавшие сессию, повешены на втором этаже. # – Вам какие виски — прямые или косые? – Лучше те, что покрепче. # – Скоро приеду. Приготовь мне чайку. – Боюсь, не справлюсь. Может лучше курицу? # Уважаемые коллеги, в новогоднем поздравлении: "С новым годом, Свиньи!" запятая была поставлена по ошибке. Противоречия # Как красота может спасти мир, если она постоянно требует жертв? Намек # Начальник спрашивает секретаршу: — Что вам сказала моя жена, когда вы передали ей, что я поздно задержусь на работе? — Она спросила: "Я на это твердо могу рассчитывать?" # Жена уезжает на курорт одна, без мужа. Через неделю присылает ему телеграмму: "Все равно люблю только тебя!" Муж: "Да и ты пока самая лучшая!" Какая разница между... # Свиньей и мужчиной? Свинья НЕ превращается в мужчину после пьянки.